Babysitting a Loki
by AnabelGreenfield
Summary: I don't do short stories well. I cannot sleep at night if it isn't a full story. So it will start with a backstory. In this story the reader is the main character who ends up falling for Loki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Backstory

A/N: You the reader are the main character. So by reading this you agree to be involved in this world. This story is written for a female by a female. In this backstory you are aged 10 meanwhile your brother and future iron man, Tony Stark, is 15. I am basing you on myself. I got inspired for this in a highly awesome dream. I shall not be giving you a name as I am assuming that you should have a name. I do not own any of the characters including **you**

You are sitting in your bed, reading a book on mythology. You always found this subject highly interesting. As you flip through the leather bound book filled with careful and precise hand drawings of exotic creatures, you wonder about the nine realms while cross referencing it with the Greek world, before a loud clanging broke your thoughts. Right after on cue you heard a certain someone cussing loudly. This is what happens whenever father was away or in other words every day. You hear the tell-tale sign of beeping as your automated servants rush out frantically to clean up Tony's messes, AGAIN. With a sigh you walk down to the basement that has been converted to Tony's lair after his 9th birthday. As usual things were glowing dangerously and threatening to blow up. You scan the room looking for the cause and found your brother hunched over a screen muttering about recalibrations. His hair was sticking out in all directions giving him an interesting look. You just could not resist the temptation of a picture perfect moment. You whip out your handphone and exclaim.

"Smile for the camera"

Your brother turned around with a bewildered look and you snap the moment perfectly.

"Hey! What the hell" he muttered.

You stick out your tongue and do a weird dance while simultaneously singing "Tony's got the frizzies".

"Get out" he shouted.

You just ignore him and continue your weird jig around his lair. When you accidentally trip over your own feet and end up falling right in between two beams. At the moment Tony did not realise you were there and pressed the button. A powerful pulse hit you and you black out.

-Line Break-

You wake up sometime later in an unfamiliar white room. Your eyes slowly adjust to the glare of the room. You see your brother sitting in a chair with a hunch. You slowly sit up and call out for your brother. He turned up to look at you and you realise he had been crying.

"Hey don't get all emotional and mushy with me" you say gently.

"Your heart stopped and the doctors weren't sure you would ever wake up again. It's all my fault. I'm sorry," he apologised with a genuine look of worry on his face.

A nurse came over to check on you and you suddenly say

"Tony thinks you're pretty" to a shocked nurse. You shake your head and your mind is attacked by various thoughts. You scream in agony.

Tony looked at you with a look of scientific curiosity.

"I think the beam must have given you mind powers" he said in awe.

"Sweet!" he let out a whoop of joy.

"You think it's funny knowing what people are thinking. I don't even want to talk about what that creepy old man there is thinking of you" you answer back fuming mad.

You try to close yourself off and after several minutes of effort you manage to tune back to your own thoughts. People's thoughts are definitely dangerous. After some time you were told that you were fine and could go back home. You find your clothes laid out on the dresser by the hospital bed. You change quickly and soon get into the car with Tony and get back home. You find your dad waiting at home with a dangerous look. This is gonna be fun.

"Antony Edward Stark! What did I tell you about experimenting on people?" he bellowed.

Tony looked like he wanted to disappear. Hmm what was it that he said? That's right you have mind powers. Does that mean you can control Tony with your freaky mind powers? You decide to get even with him.

"Dad I'm … bawk bawk" his sentence stopped in midway as he started doing the chicken. You laugh at him and your dad looks at him with that look he always gives his toys.

"Interesting…" he muttered to himself and seemed to have forgotten his fury. He dragged chicken boy by the arm to his lair.

-At the lair—

"This is simply marvellous my son. Some day you would make a great inventor." Dad said with pride.

"This calls for a celebration. Tonight we shall have dinner as a family"

-Dinner Table-

"So what can you do?" asked dad.

"Erm… I can read minds and control people" you reply meekly.

"So what am I thinking now?" he asked.

"The chicken is great" you say hesitantly hoping you did it right and didn't read Tony's thoughts.

"This is amazing my daughter" he looked at you with a wide smile.

Preview in upcoming events:

"I don't think I can live up to the Stark name. I am not like you."

"So is this goodbye?"

"I guess so. Goodbye Tony I will miss living with you. Tell dad that this is something I must do"

"Can I at least have a goodbye hug from my loving brother"

"Sure. Just don't lose the Stark humour."

"Never"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Fast forwarding to 8 years in the future, where you are 18 and your brother 23. I am skipping ahead as I am sure you want to meet the avengers sooner. _;) _I edited chapter 1 and included mom. I realised that both the parents later die in a car crash. _

You look around your room. The silence echoing through the huge empty mansion. Home was supposed to be your sanctuary from school where you were constantly referred to as a freak. School where students purposely antagonized you with their thoughts after finding out about your powers from the 'best friend' you had trusted and confided in. Your brother had moved permanently to the towers just like your father. Meanwhile your mother just left you the day after Tony stopped coming back home. You pleaded with her but she just gave you a look of disgust and left with all her stuff. She always treated you like you weren't her child. You could not remember a time when she actually talked to you directly or did something for you. You learned to comb your hair and dress yourself on your own. You start to prefer the negative attention compared to nothing you get at home. These 3 years were really difficult for you. You had no one you could trust or confide in during your teenage years. Weekends were the worse, you didn't have school to distract you. You were into self-hatred and self harm. You open the drawer by your bed and take out your only friend.

It gleamed beautifully by the sunlight. Its tip sharp and dangerous. You slowly press it into your skin craving the sting of your precious penknife. As you drag it across your arms repeatedly you smile to yourself. When you realise you are legally an adult and you didn't have to live in this house like an useless doll. You could start over and begin anew. You could move to a new district and live a quiet life. You put down the knife and call your brother. You watched the blood seep slowly to the pastel yellow phone. He agreed to meet you for dinner. With that you pack your bag with your clothes.

-At a cafe-

You sit at a table by the corner. You realise the blood had stopped and your skin had already started to heal back. You glance at the door every few seconds awaiting his arrival. Finally an hour later, he came. As he walked over to the table he caught sight of your suitcase and he smiled. He took the seat opposite you and waited for you to speak.

"Hey..." you begin nervously unsure of how to break the news.

"So you're going on a holiday? Where?" he questioned.

You take in a deep breath and begin.

"No. I'm leaving" your voice catches in your throat.

"Why?" he asked a little confused. He glanced at your hands and his expression turned to one of anger as he grabs your hand. You scold yourself internally.

"What is this?" he demanded.

You squirm in your seat not wanting to explain. He took your hand and looked at it closer and saw the faint scars of previous cuts.

"Does this have anything to do with why you want to leave"

"I need a new chance to start over. I don't think I can handle the pressure of living up to the Stark name. I am not like you." you admit.

"So is this goodbye?"

"I guess so. I will miss living with you not." you try for humour and fail.

"Help me tell dad" you say and stand up to leave.

When you remember that you forgot something.

"Can I atleast have a goodbye hug from my loving brother"

"Sure just don't lose the Stark humour" his voice broke at the end.

"Never" you promise as you walk out of the door the tears that were threatening to fall before gently rolled down your cheek.

This is a sad night to remember but the beginning to your new life. You hope that you made the right choice as you throw your shiny companion in the bin.

**A/N: **_Please review. The song from Frozen 'Let it go' was the inspiration for this chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_This is the present. You are 25 and have been keeping a low profile and living a simple life._

"A black coffee for you sir?" you question certain that you are right.

"How do you do it? You always seem to know what I want. It's almost as if you can read my mind!" he asked incredulously.

_If only he knew..._

You offer a smile and hand him the change. Soon evening falls and your shift is up. You walk to your small apartment by the corner of your work place. You see Stark towers in the distance. The exterior looked slightly different . You get your key and realise the door was already open. You sense another person in your house. The thoughts of the stranger were dark and frightening. You keep your back to the wall and slowly inch inside. You flip the light switch with your mind and turn around to face yourself eye to eye literally. The dark man had one eye and another with a black eyepatch. You calm your racing heart.

"I mean you no harm" he assured.

"Stand back" you warn him.

He pays you no attention and was about to continue with his sentence when you fling him to the wall. You mentally hold him up and make sure that he can't move his limbs. The strange man looked at you angrily.

"Who are you?" you demand.

"Nick Fury. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D" he replied

The name and organisation seemed familiar and you realise the reason.

Your mind flashes back to last year.

AVENGERS. SOME CRAZY GOD. YOUR BROTHER NEARLY DYING.

-Flashback-

You watch from a distance with your binoculars. Your brother seemed to be talking to some guy in a green gold suit. A while later you see him falling out of the building. You try to slow his fall from where you are when you see his suit flying after him. You let out the breath you were holding. Soon a portal opened and something like an alien army spills out of it. You see a group of people prepared to fight. You wanted to help them but that would be attracting attention to yourself, so you remain in the dark alley and watch from the distance. Your brother flew off somewhere and returned with a missile of some sort. He propelled it into the portal and you manage to establish a mental connection with him after some effort. You realise that he is planning to throw it at the alien ship. You look around and realise that these aliens are under the influence of something and that something should be on that ship. If that missile blows and the control dies there would be no way to stop this army. You desperately push yourself into the control and try to influence it to self destruct its army. Your head hurts and it feels like it is going to explode when you see the aliens falling over one by one. You relax your mind and it stings badly. You realise you have stretched your power to its max.

You look up to find the portal closing and Tony was still nowhere in sight. You tense and grit your teeth in pain and focus on your brother. You pick up thoughts of dying and failure. You desperately try to pull him back. Reading thoughts is easier than moving objects especially something heavy and so far away. You know that you cannot give up and with the last of your strength you manage to pull him back defying the laws of science. You see him falling back to the ground and you pass out.

-Present-

Your head hurt just thinking about it.

"You done there?" he questioned

You realise that you have been pressing him against the wall too hard.

You release him and he falls with a thud.

"What the do you want from me?"

"I am here to recruit you for the avengers."

You release him and decide to follow but if he tries anything funny you aren't going to let him live.

**A/N:  
**_After watching the avengers, all of us were wondering how the heck Iron Man fell back to Earth and I hate the whole kill the head alien and all the others die cliche so I decided to explain that. (Yes I am a fan of CinemaSins)_


	4. Chapter 4

After a briefing about The Avengers Initiative, you decide to join as you feel that this would be a good use for your abilities. You know that your brother is part of this and you vaguely remember the others.

"When can I meet the others" you asked eager to see them yet a little reluctant to see your brother. Not that you didn't want to see him you just weren't sure what this meeting would mean to your relationship.

"I'm taking you to meet them now" he said.

Nick Fury's behaviour and emotions seemed passive on the outside but he had very intense emotions hidden in his head. You are told to board a fancy flight. The pilot was instructed to fly to Stark towers while Fury was on the phone with someone who could only be your brother.

"I'm sending you a new member. Welcome her and try not frighten her"

-At Stark Towers-

You are escorted by a women with brown hair into the building. After scanning you with something that looked like a pen she escorts you to the door. You thank her and she leaves. You stand outside the door and try to straighten your clothes and your hair. You take a deep breath before pushing the door open.

"Hey new girl is here. Stark don't even think of hitting on her" a woman in a black leotard warned. You stand frozen unsure of what to do.

"Natasha you are an exception. Women can't resist me. I can't help it" he replied snarkily.

"Hey gorgeous!" he called out in greeting before turning around. The playful smile replaced with an intense look.

"Hold that thought Nat. This is one girl I will never hit on" he said, slowly walking towards you. He stopped right in front of you and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. You fall into his arms and he holds you in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you" he said. His longing and love for you evident in his voice.

"And look how long his resolve lasted" the woman named Natasha teased.

He led you by the arm to the centre of the room to introduce you.

"Meet my totally hot -

"Definitely his girlfriend" someone muttered and the others laughed

"yet less awesome sister,(y/n)"he talked over the laughter emphasizing on the word sister.

The room immediately quieted down.

Soon you know the name of the other avengers. Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America. He seemed polite and well-mannered but you find him slightly boring. Dr Banner, the Hulk. You decide you do not want to get on his bad side. Clint Barton who goes by the name Hawkeye. He was a little quiet and reserved. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow seems to hate you a little. Finally Thor, the god from those mythology stories you used to enjoy as a kid,

"Lady (y/n). I am curious as to your skills" Thor said.

"I think you guys will like this demonstration" you say as an evil sneer creeps on your face unintentionally.

"Tony. Why don't you be my volunteer" you say cheekily.

"No way sis. Why don't you use Cap there or point break" he suggested slowly backing away.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that. Sorry I don't take no for an answer" you say.

"It's a shame really . If you were willing I might have made it easier" you say with mock pity.

"Sit" you order. Tony immediately sat down on the floor.

"But I..."

You put your finger to your mouth and he started sucking his thumb like a baby. You receive incredulous stares from the others.

"What do you think we should do with him" you ask.


	5. Chapter 5

"So where do you guys live?"

"Stark has generously donated his mansion for our needs" Bruce replied.

"Is that sarcasm I note Brucie? I have taught you well" Tony said in a self-congratulatory tone.

"So does anyone else live there?"

"Pepper, Jane and Darcy. You can meet the girls later. You're lucky I have a room to spare"

"Why don't we give her a tour of your house? I'm sure she's tired." Steve suggested.

Internally you jump with joy that you now have people you can be yourself with. Here you are a freak as much as the others. You can't wait to see your room and live with these people. You missed having friends to talk to and now you have been given the perfect opportunity and you just hope that you don't ruin this chance like all the others.

- At the Mansion -

"Wow! This place is amazing."

"Wait I just realised all my possessions are in my apartment."

"Don't worry. I've sent someone to get your stuff"

"You know where I live?"

"Sure. I've even been monitoring your IP address in my spare time as well"

"But I set up a proxy" you whine.

"You write killer tragic romance stories."

"Oh save me my knight in shining armour. How much I love thee yet how unworthy I am of thou. Thy death alone can cure thy broken heart." he said in an annoying falsetto and mimed the action of stabbing himself in the chest.

"Tony Stark. YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

You pounce at him angry that he had invaded your privacy. The guys try to get pry you off him and eventually manage to do so.

You look around the house and feel that something is missing.

"Hey! Where's Thor?" you ask.

"Well there is this little situation in Asgard with his little brother. They're having daddy issues."Tony explained. You realise that everyone suddenly seemed to have a frown especially Hawkeye.

"Okay I'm lost. Why are you guys so peeved?" you ask wondering why the mention of Thor's brother seemed to kill off the happy atmosphere.

"How can you not know Reindeer games. He wears a flashy green gold armour and to top that he wants to take over the world and be supreme overlord."

"And he's evil and manipulative. You can never trust that guy" Hawkeye grumbled. Obviously Hawkeye must have some kind of a bad history with him. Though something Tony said seemed to have rung a bell.

"Is that the guy who pushed you off the building?" and you realise that you said it out loud.

"Yes... though how did you know that?"

"I might have been watching you and kinda got involved in your mission"

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Lay off my sis Nat"

"Let's give her time to explain and then we can judge her." Steve suggested.

You know that you owe them the truth.

"I had a vision that something would go wrong and without my assistance the mission would fail so I was watching you guys during that big battle in Manhattan. I was worried so I was keeping an eye and waiting in a dark alley to offer my help if it was needed. I was observing my brother with a pair of binoculars and saw him talking with a weirdly dressed man who seemed to be threatening him. After a while I saw him falling out of the building. I thought this was the event my vision was mentioning and I tried to slow down his fall but his suit saved him. When he was aiming to throw that nuke out into the portal to destroy the ship I realised that all those aliens that you were fighting were under orders from the head in the ship. And if the ship was destroyed there would be no chance to recall these aliens, so I tried to influence the mind of the control to order him to kill off his own aliens. I managed to do it right before the missile detonated. Tony's suit then ran out of energy and the portal was about to close so I did all I could and kinda managed to pull him back to the outermost layer of the Earth's atmosphere." you finish and gasp for air.

The silence that followed was unbearable.

Tony finally said " You saved my life".

"I know why I suggested Shawarma now. It was you wasn't it?" he questioned.

"Guilty as charged. It wasn't intentional but I guess when I passed out I must have been thinking of Shawarma because you know how much I love Shawarma" you reply, happy that they were not angry at you for interfering with their work.

"You actually like Shawarma?" Bruce asked bewildered.

**A/N: **_Sorry about this chapter. I know it is boring. I hope the next chapter turns out better. Please review. Please... Reviews are my sustenance. Sorry to keep you waiting. Our darling villain will be appearing from the next chapter on. Hint: Next one is gonna be in Asgard_


	6. Chapter 6

So hey, I got two reviews and yes I feel that you are right, the story is a little weird. Trying to write from a perspective strange as the one I decided to write was a new change and interesting but I feel that I better express myself in one person point of view. So I am going to rework on the chapters. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I am going to keep this here unfinished(sorry) and post the new one under a different story title. I will tell you the title after I am done with the editing of the 5 chapters.


End file.
